


Drink a Beer

by NaruSasuNaruLover



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Car Accidents, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Revised Version
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26431657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaruSasuNaruLover/pseuds/NaruSasuNaruLover
Summary: When he heard the news all he could do was drive to dock and drink a beer – What else could he do but try to forget? NaruSasu character deathRevised version of story originally posted on FanFiction.netTrigger Warning: questioning of existence of God
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	Drink a Beer

He was frozen. There was nothing he could think to say or do that would change the words he'd just heard. Dead. That one word stopped him in his tracks. He was too young to die. All he wanted to do was throw the phone and pretend he hadn't heard the words. Pretend that it was all just some nightmare and he'd wake up at any moment. How else is anyone supposed to react to hearing that his best friend just died in a car accident? Naruto ran his hand through his hair as he let out a loud sigh. He started up his car, knowing there was only one place that he wanted to go.

He didn't turn on the radio as he drove. All he wanted was silence as he let the words run through his head over and over. He asked himself why such a good person would be taken so early. Many would say it was to be with God, but he didn't believe it. If there were such a being it wouldn't take someone so young. He wouldn't test people by taking away someone they love. He knew that many people coped by saying there is a God, but he didn't understand why a being with such power would take people before they even had the chance to live. They were barely out of high school and yet he died.

He pulled up to a secluded dock. It was the place they always played as kids, the place they partied and drank as teenagers, and the place that they could have done so much more as adults. He didn't know what more they could have done, but he knew they would have had more fun. There was just so much more life for them to live. So many more memories for them to make. 

He got out and opened the back where the cooler was carefully set so that it wouldn't tip over. He had been heading to a goodbye party for one of their friends when he got the news, but now he was in no mood to party. Sure they would miss some beer, but he didn't care. He grabbed a bottle before walking out to the dock. He sat on the side of the dock looking out into the lake in front of him before taking his shoes off and rolling up his jeans. He let his legs hang over the side, his feet hitting the water. It was just cold enough to remind him that he's still alive no matter how numb he felt inside. 

Naruto cracked open the beer and took a big gulp. There was nothing he could do or say to make it better. All he could do was drink a beer and block out the rest of the world. He couldn't go home because seeing everyone else would just make it all too real for him. He wasn't ready to hear the condolences and have people tell him that he's in a better place now. 

"I figured you'd be here," he heard a voice say from behind him. He didn't need to turn around to know who it was. It startled him at first since he hadn't heard a car drive up, but after hearing the voice he knew why. The man usually walked when a place was close and his house wasn't far from the dock. He heard the person grab a beer from the car before coming to sit next to him. "You okay?" the man asked, setting his beer to the side.

Naruto turned towards the other man. He didn't see any pity in his eye, rather he seemed genuinely concern. "I don't know Sasuke," Naruto looked away back at the lake. "I've known him my entire life, I don't really know what to do without having him to have my back. He's always been there for me," he told him as he looked out toward the sunset.

"I know that Kiba meant a lot to you," he said before taking off his shoes and letting his legs hang over the side of the dock so they were dangling next to Naruto's. Unlike the blond he was wearing shorts even though it was a bit chilly outside. He looked at him and sincerely said, "I'm here if you wan to talk about it."

It wasn't like Sasuke to be so soft, but Naruto had become a soft spot for him. Naruto let himself smile a little before setting his beer down and grabbing Sasuke's hand, "Thanks." He laced their fingers together; he knew that Sasuke wasn't trying to replace Kiba. He and Sasuke had a relationship on an entirely different level. "But who am I going to talk to about you when you're being an asshole?" he asked with a light chuckle, trying to lighten the mood though he knew that it wouldn't truly work.

"You always tell me I'm being an asshole," Sasuke reminded him, even though they both knew it wasn't the same as being able to vent to your best friend. "Though if you really need someone to bad mouth me I'm pretty sure Gaara hates me," he told him. Naruto kept his eyes forward, staring at the lake, "Naruto, look at me." The blond looked at him and Sasuke knew he was holding back tears, "You don't have to hold back around me." Sasuke knew pain; he'd lost almost his entire family at the age of eight, it was just he and his brother. It was one of the things that brought them both together since neither had their parents around.

"I know," he replied as he let go of his hand. "It's just really hard losing one of the people that you know would always be there for you," he said before leaning his head on Sasuke's shoulder. It wasn't the most comfortable position but it was comforting because it was Sasuke next to him.

Sasuke wasn't used to being that person. He wasn't used to seeing Naruto in such a sate, but he was trying to be there for him. They sat in silence for a while; it made Naruto feel better just knowing that Sasuke was there for him and they didn't need words to express it. Sauske could tell Naruto that Kiba wouldn't want to him sit around and think about it, but he knew that wouldn't make him feel any better. It was true that Kiba would be telling Naruto to get over it, but he wasn't Kiba and that wasn't the type of thing he was going to say to his hurt lover. Instead he just silently kissed the top of his head.

"I love you," Naruto said, moving so that he was looking at Sasuke, tears threatening to roll down his cheeks.

"I love you too," Sasuke said softly. "Let's go back to my place, I have some alcohol and stupid movies that can get your mind off of things, I don't think this is the best place for that," Sasuke suggested and Naruto just nodded. They got up and started walking towards Naruto's car. The blond tossed him the keys, not feeling up to drive in that moment. It wasn't that he was too drunk to drive; it was that he wasn't going to be able to concentrate even the short way to Sasuke's house. It was going to be a long process to deal with the death of his best friend but he knew with the man beside him he'd get through anything.

The End. 

**Author's Note:**

> Who thought Sasuke was dead?


End file.
